


Little Dove

by thegoddessofmischief



Series: Loki Request's [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Cute, Domestic Fluff, Eating Disorders, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Loki (Marvel), Lazy Mornings, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Morning Cuddles, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, underweight, underweight reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoddessofmischief/pseuds/thegoddessofmischief
Summary: So this short fic is per request from an anonymous following their lines of:Hi, I struggle with my weight, I'm underweight and everyone treats me like I'm delicate. Could I please ask for a Loki X female reader who is like me in a way and Loki treats her kindly but like she's delicate and would break and he has to try convince her to eat, but it nice and fluffy and cute please❤️
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki Request's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051304
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Little Dove

On Asgard time never mattered. The gods had aeons on them to live a life they desired. Loki had lived that life, but now he couldn't understand how he had managed. Managed to never look at what time it was further than day and night. To not have days to look forward to more than dates of feast and honouring. He didn't understand how he couldn't have looked forward to moments like this.

Saturdays. A day you always spent together from the moment you woke, to the second he fell asleep. Thus that was how it always had been. He woke before you, early at dawn. You fell asleep after him, late after nightfall. Today was no different.

Loki's gaze travelled from looking out the balcony windows, where the sun found its way to illuminate the room, to instead watch you. Your face rested on his chest, lips slightly parted to catch his skin by with every breath of his.

With a serenity he guessed only a resting person could possess, your features were softer then usual. They held no knit between their brow, no worry showed in a pursed mouth, neither gaze filled with consuming thoughts.

It was as he gently lowered and angled his head to kiss the uppermost part of your forehead, were your hairline tickled his nose, that he felt his thumb catch slightly. He didn't need to raise the duvet to see your barley covered form underneath it to know what his hand, which had sneaked under your shirt to lazily draw patterns against your skin, had felt. It was the light swell of your ribs, stretching the skin over your upper body.

Now, when recognition had entered his mind, he was able to distinguish the repetitive pattern until his finger had traced to the sharp jut of your hip. His finger pursued their way upwards once more, feeling how the sensation changed beneath the pads of his finger as you took a deep breath. Soon after, your unconscious sigh travelled over his skin, closely followed by you snuggling tighter against him.

A mere second later than it started, he stopped a movement he hadn't noticed. His arm which already encircled your body had tried pulling it closer on instinct. It was lucky he caught himself stopping a move that would've crushed you against him. Now instead, he resumed stroking your back and side in aimless patterns, satisfied with how the smooth skin felt under his touch.

Once more, he went back to study your face, the face of his little dove. Delicate but able to soar as high as the other birds. Without reasoning, if it would wake you from your sleep or not, Loki shimmied down to position your head more on his shoulder. Afterwards he turned gently, to prevent you from slipping under him without the capability for him to hold his weight off of you. He stilled in the new position, raising his other hand to cup your face.

Lightly he trailed kisses from your forehead, to your cheeks and from there to your nose. He noticed how a furrow entered between your eyebrows and nose crinkled as soon as he planted a kiss on it, but he continued nevertheless.

At first, he only touched the side of your lips with his, feeling them stretch into a smile while doing so. Not until you didn't try hiding it anymore, did he peck your them, an action you answered. It didn't evolve any further, no exploring of tongues or teeth, as it only stayed sweet and affectionate. Although, at the sound of your giggle, Loki's gaze drifted to you, watching how your eyes softly fluttered open.

"Good morning, dove", though you had just arisen from a blissful sleep, you smiled groggily at the nickname.

"Good morning yourself", your chuckle altered from your normal one. Now softer and alluringly warm. At your comment Loki couldn't help but kiss you again, eliciting another wave of the sound. "What's the reason for earning such an awakening?" You peered at him, seeing that he still hadn't been awake long enough for his smirk to turn mischievous.

"Do I need a reason other than to have you laying here?" It was your turn to slowly lean closer, mostly because of the sleep still rocking your body, to peck his mouth as mumbled _charmer_ passed your lips.

Leaning away but not too far as you snuggled against his neck, breathing in his distinctive scent, you started a conversation to get your voice used to the fact morning had come.

"What are the plans for today?"

"None if I recall", he enjoyed the vibrations your laughed created against the places your skin touched his, a tingle spreading in its wake. "Though I thought of making us a breakfast", he immediately felt and heard the difference in your exhale, before words even left you.

"I'm not hungry", he glanced down at you even though you couldn't meet his eyes, face still fitted against the column of his neck.

"You may not be, dove, but everyone needs to eat. Including you and me", he hummed and though he wished to spare you the thought everyone else already had, he couldn't hinder his mind from travelling there. You should eat. You _needed_ to eat. He knew you didn't do it consciously, refrain from eating or in general eat less then what one perhaps should, but that didn’t stop his concern. However, he, for obvious reasons, didn't voice the thought passing his mind.

Bringing him out of his thoughts though, was your sound of further protest. Holding in a sigh he knew was anything but what this conversation needed, he instead kissed the crown of your head.

"I know it is tough my dove and rather unpleasant to eat this early in the morning, but can you not for my sake join me when you have woken fully", this pushed you to escape the warmth of his nape and prop yourself up beside him.

His gaze met yours and you searched for any of the false pretence others always had when complaining you should _just eat_. But he hadn't complained, he never did. He only gently urged you it would be better to than not. Thus this, like all the other times you searched, you didn't find any traces of the tiredness of continuing to convince you. Sighing for letting yourself believe the man before you would push you in a way other's often did, your head fell to rest on his side.

"Sure", at your answer you felt him shuffle and soon beginning to rise from the bed but not before stopping halfway up and making you raise your head with a finger under your chin.

"Take the time you need", he said as he kissed your lips sweetly. "You know I'll wait", as he let go and ventured around the room for appropriate clothes, you relaxed your arms to fall down onto the mattress again. 

You followed him with your eyes, the fuzzy feeling he always created inside you lingered when you thought of how lucky you are. To have someone that truly cares and tries to help you the best they could. That was when Loki stopped before the exit and glanced over his shoulder, smiling your way before disappearing.


End file.
